This disclosure relates to a combustor and, more particularly, to controlling position of a combustor.
Combustors, such as those used in gas turbine engines, typically include radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber in between. A bulkhead panel is provided at a forward end of the chamber to shield a forward section of the combustor from the relatively high temperatures in the chamber. A plurality of fuel nozzles extend into the combustor through the forward end and into the bulkhead panel to provide fuel to the combustor.